No Miracles Here
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Alternate ending to Some Kind Of Miracle. Meredith was lucky to have escape any ill effects of her near drowning, what if she hadn't been so lucky? Warning: Death fic. *Complete*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Here's a little fic I came up with a while back, finally got around to finishing it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Like I said disappearances happen. Pains go phantom, blood stops running, and people fade away. There's more I have to say. So much more. But I've disappeared."

* * *

Meredith had only trying to help the man, and she did, only to be thrown into the freezing water of Elliot Bay. At first she fought it, tried to swim, to get to safety, but then she thought…

Why?

Why should she fight?

Why shouldn't she just let go? Die?

She stopped fighting, let herself drown.

* * *

Meredith Grey was a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington. She was dating the head of neurosurgery there, Derek Shepherd. She might as well have been the chief of surgery, Richard Webber's daughter, and it was much the same with the resident she had been assigned to, Miranda Bailey. Even Derek's ex-wife, Addison Montgomery felt a connection with her. And then there were her friends, her fellow interns, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, and Alex Karev.

Yes, Meredith Grey was beloved, and the day that she was brought in, hypothermic and in cardiac arrest, it sent shockwaves through the hospital community.

* * *

It was Derek who found her, underwater, cold, too cold, he rushed her to the hospital, but he was too late, her heart started to beat on its own many hours of CPR later, but her brain was gone.

They tried to take Meredith off the ventilator, but her brain never triggered her body to breathe, she wasn't responding to any form of stimuli, and formal EEG testing showed that her brain activity had ceased entirely, her brain could no longer tell her body to die.

The atmosphere was solemn in the trauma room as the doctors and nurses trudged out of the room, leaving Meredith's best friend, Christina alone to grieve for her person.

* * *

Izzie had been celebrating her return to work and her amazing save just hours earlier when she had been paged with the news that Meredith had been brought in by ambulance, and now she had been paged again, this time the message was vague, only telling Izzie to report to the chief's office, Alex and George received the same message.

* * *

Upon entering the chief of surgery's office, the small group were instructed by Dr Bailey to sit, she didn't even have to say it, not really, as soon as they saw the tears in her eyes and they heard the slight tremor in her voice, they knew.

Meredith wasn't coming back from this.

* * *

It wasn't a difficult decision for Derek to make, not really, seeing Meredith lying in that bed, pale and too still, it wasn't what she would have wanted, to be connected to machines, in a nursing home for years.

He signed the DNR paperwork, barely an hour after he signed Ellis Grey's death certificate, and gave consent for Meredith to be taken off of the ventilator.

* * *

Christina sat beside her friend's bed, she rested her head on Meredith's cold clammy forearm, "Please, please, you cannot do this Mere, you cannot do this. I'm getting married to Burke, and I need you, so please don't do this Mere, you can't do this to me."

Meredith would never wake though, she would never hear her friend's news, she never even knew that her friend had stayed close up until and for hours after her death.

* * *

Outside the room, Bailey has brought her interns downstairs to say goodbye to their friend before she would be taken off life support, but they didn't know that yet.

"Can we go in now? I don't get why you're holding us up," Alex said impatiently to Bailey, who was standing in the doorway, stubbornly blocking their path.

Usually Bailey would have told Alex off for being short with her, but this wasn't the time.

"Look, I don't see why we can't go in, Dr Bailey, you know we've all seen worse before, there's no point delaying it," Izzie added.

Bailey took a deep breath, and she blew it out very slowly before solemnly she told the close-knit group, "You all can't go in yet, because Yang is still in there, we're giving her all the time she needs to..." Bailey hesitated, "to say goodbye."

"What?" The group said almost in unison.

"Derek has signed DNR papers, Dr Webber will be back in a few minutes to take Meredith off the machines. She's going to die."

Alex pulled Izzie close to him, he didn't think anything of her crying into his scrub top, he was crying too, and George, he went very pale, Alex clasped his arm with his free hand, "You okay O'Malley?"

Before George could reply, the ICU room door opened from the inside, Christina's face was streaked with tears, without a word she walked through the group, and went straight to the bathroom, but as she went, she gave a small nod to Bailey, it was okay for their fellow interns to go in.

Bailey stepped aside, and allowed the small group in.

* * *

Barely an hour later, with Meredith's friends, her family gathered around her bed, Richard turned off the ventilator, they all watched in silence as the monitor flat lined.

* * *

Just out of sight, Meredith's spirit watched over the assembled group with tears in her eyes, and then just like that she was gone.

* * *

**The End**

**Please review!**


End file.
